


Gimme an S, Gimme a Y....

by Flying_Monkees



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-30
Updated: 2011-01-30
Packaged: 2020-04-11 12:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_Monkees/pseuds/Flying_Monkees
Summary: Sylar's checking out the cheerleaders.





	Gimme an S, Gimme a Y....

Title: Gimme an S, Gimme a Y....  
Author:  
Characters: Sylar,  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Swearing  
Word Count: 368  
Disclaimer: Heroes does not belong to me no matter how much I wish it did.  
Summary: Sylar's checking out the cheerleaders.  
Table/Prompt: For [](http://heroes-sylar.livejournal.com/profile)[**heroes_sylar**](http://heroes-sylar.livejournal.com/)'s 12 Days of Sylar:  On the Sixth Day of Sylar, my true love gave to me – Six Cheerleaders Dancing.  
A/N: No beta's, so let me know if there's any mistakes.

The cheerleaders out on the field were yelling and cheering during practice, trying to get pumped up for homecoming tonight.The dark figure standing in the shadows under the bleachers watched them intently.

One of them was who he wanted, the one with the most amazing power.He wanted it, coveted it and he wasn’t leaving here without it.Problem was which one.There was no way to tell just by looking at them, even if he could feel the power coming from the group.

Shouts from the field brought him out of his musings and he watched as all but two of the cheerleaders waved and left.The two still there started cleaning up, taking care of the equipment.The taller one started harping on the shorter one.It was easy enough to see that they did not get along.He could still feel that tickle in the back of his head that meant someone with a power was nearby.At least it was narrowed down.

“Just don’t even show up tonight Bennet, make it easy on yourself.”The one sneered at the other one.  


  
“Just shut up Jackie.You’re just jealous, that’s all.”

“Of you?I don’t think so.You might’ve won the freak vote but I’m the town hero, I’m the one that saved that guy and you better believe that everyone would rather see me as Queen than you.”That made him perk up and he studied Jackie.

Well, that made things easier.He dismissed the other one, zeroing in on Jackie.She was the one he wanted and there was no way she was going to be able to stop him.A sly smile crossed his face.He couldn’t get at her now but later on, when no one was around, he could.

Tonight there would be a lot of people milling around because of homecoming but they’d all be out by the field, there would hardly be anyone in the school.It would give him the perfect cover to get in and get her.Turning away, he whistled softly and happily as he headed back to his motel room.He had a very busy night ahead of him and he couldn’t wait.

 


End file.
